


The Dragon's Wish

by JesseX3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, caged dragon, evil humans, wishes are magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseX3/pseuds/JesseX3





	The Dragon's Wish

A white snow dragon once sat on a cliff watching a valley below. A small village in the distance shone with light as the stars began to come out for the night. The dragon would sit and watch the lights every night, he thought they were beautiful. He longed to be closer to the lights, and to the thin red fire dragon that created the lights every night.

The red dragon had once sat on the cliff with him, her once strong wings held out behind her as she blew fire into the air, her voice reaching the heavens.

The white dragon would watch the people in the village, wishing he could save the red dragon, as she lay in her cage, her fire slowly dying as she tired.

‘Why did you make me promise?’ the white dragon thought, ‘Why did you refuse to let me help? I love you and you refused me. Why?’

The red dragon soon stopped blowing her fire into the cold night air, the moon rose high in the sky as the land lit up to a glow, the moonlight shining nearly to day.

The white dragon roared, knowing the red dragon could hear, knowing she had given up for another night, her cage wouldn’t break, no matter the amount of flame she throw at it.

He raised his head to the night sky, the stars burning brighter than ever in his eyes, tears rain down his sad face as the ground froze around him, his sorrow emanating from every inch of his body.

He looked toward the weakened form of a once strong and brave dragon, her face turned away from him, her body curled in on herself, as if to say she was sorry.

Looking up to the sky once again a shooting star flies over head; he closed his eyes and wished, ‘Let her come back.’

Unknown to the white dragon as he lay to sleep, in the cave they had found years ago.

With the people in the village asleep, the weak red dragon lays her head down, only to watch the cage slowly fall away around her. The cage in pieces, she looks up to the sky as the white dragon had done only a few minutes before.

‘I will return to you.’ She thought, ‘I will.’

Her bones popped and creaked as she stood for the first time in weeks, her guard having been burnt to death at the start of the night.

The huts around her burnt to the ground from her first days in the village. She slowly drug herself away from the ruins of the cage, away from the burnt huts, and charred ground, into the forest between the village and the cliff.

The whole night she crawled deeper into the forest, by morning she was exhausted and ready to give up.

The white dragon stood and stretched before going to look out over the cliff. He looked and looked but couldn’t see the red dragon; he began to worry for her life, when he saw it. A great fire, burning through the forest almost to the cliff he stood on. He thought of her words a long time ago, ‘I was born of fire; a flame to my hide hurts no more than water on a fish.’

‘She’s down there.’ He thought as he opened his wings, giving no thought to the pain that will come to him once the flames touch him.

With the ice of his wings melting, his eyes weak in the flame he flies just above the trees, he flies though the fire scorches his wings, and then he sees her.

The fire is lower around her, almost completely out. He lands beside her, his hearing alert to every noise around them. Her breathing was shallow, her heart beet too slow. He understood the reason for the wild fire; she was too weak to move. He set beside her thin body; she had obviously not been fed, and wrapped his long tail around her as she sat with her tail under her and her neck stretched out in front of her.

He sat with her all day, not knowing what to do, afraid to move her in case she was hurt, more afraid to leave her side for even a few minutes to find food for her.

The dark of night came, but she didn’t move. He listened to her breathing, and her heart beet for any change, nothing came.

The sun rose again the next morning, and he began to weep. ‘What did they do to you? Why won’t you wake up?’ he thought, ‘Please come back to me.’

As his tears fell from his face, the red dragon opened her eyes. She had felt the cold touch of his hide; she had fallen asleep in peace, knowing she was safe. The tears he shed had awoken her; she felt the pain in his tears-she could stand it no longer.

Using what strength she had, she stood to her full height, her legs weak and thin, her wings aching and torn. She stood before him, a smile in her eyes as she wrapped her wings around his body.

The white dragon could only stare, where once he lay, his head on hers, his tail around her, now he was wrapped in the most beautiful red wings, she held him tight and refused to let go.

He couldn’t remember when it had felt this good to have her near.

Ever so slowly, she drew back, ‘Let’s go home,’ her eyes said.

His eyes shone as they took the long way home.

With the village in flame, the people had fled and never returned; the land was once again the dragons to possess.


End file.
